1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a male and a female contact used for connecting wire harnesses and, in particular, to an improvement in a female socket contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known female socket contact has a wire connection section and a box-type or a cylinder-type female electrical contact section which is adapted to mate with a corresponding male contact. Provided in the female electrical contact section is resilient contact plate formed of a highly resilient metal different from the material of this section. The resilient contact plate has at each side end of its base portion an engagement section, which respectively engages an engagement hole provided in each side wall of the electrical contact section.
In the above structure, the resilient contact plate is formed in such a width as will allow it to be positioned between the two side walls of the female electrical contact section. That is, the width of the resilient contact plate is smaller than that of the electrical contact section by the thickness of the side walls and the clearance between this resilient contact plate and the side walls. Thus, the width of the resilient contact plate in the above structure is restricted as compared with that of the electrical contact section. This makes it difficult to obtain a large resilient contact pressure.